jbafandomcom-20200223-history
Wendy Darnings
Wendy Darnings is the eldest daughter and sibling of the Darnings siblings. Whisked away into Dreamverse by a strange earthquake late at night in London, along with her siblings, the five kids are sucked into the strange world. Taken and experimented on by the Think Tank, Wendy and the others are transformed into Omni-Weres. Though they escape along with Alice Kingsley, making their way to the Great Jungle. There, they learn to control their powers and form a resistance against the Red and Black Queen, becoming the White Rebels, as Wendy becomes the Big Sister of the group… and the main love interest to Peter Bannings . Characteristics *'Name': Wendy Darnings *'Codename/Alias': *'Age': 17 *'Hair': Light Brown (In Were-Squirrel, Sky Blue in Hyde) *'Eyes': Blue (Yellow in all forms) *'Likes': Flying, spending time with the Lost Ones/White Rebels, telling stories, dreams, her family, Peter , Tink *'Dislikes': Tink's jealousy towards her, Jane’s mistreatment of Danny, Adults’ mocking of dreams, Captain Hook, Lilly flirting with Peter *'Family': Parents (separated), Jane Darnings (sister), John, Michael, and Danny Darnings (brothers), Lost Ones, White Rebels Appearance Casual Wendy is a seventeen year old British girl with a slender figure, fair skin and blue eyes. Her hair is light brown parting between at the front, with her hair done in four braided curl tails. At the time of her abduction at Dreamverse, she wears a light nightgown that reaches her ankles with black slip on shoes, and a blue ribbon in her hair. After the experimentations and transformations, she retains her slender body but gains an E-Cup chest, strong legs, firm butt to go with the chest, and a slim waist. She allows her hair out of the cure ponytails and allows it to go down to her mid-back, and her front messy. She wears a Blue one-piece turtleneck suit with it zipped down between her breasts halfway, with Light blue buckles around the neck and on the hips. Her back is exposed from a Fan-shaped cut with the wide part up top going down to her lower back in a tip. Long leg tubes from her feet to her mid thighs with light blue straps and buckles on the thighs and ankles. She has a light blue belt around her waist with a blue pirate coat tail that ends at her knees with light blue trim. Attached to the belt is another light blue belt with a sword hilt in the back. On her right arm is a long blue glove that goes from her hands to her shoulder, fingerless with light blue straps and buckles around her wrist and shoulder, while her left arm has a light blue band on her bicep and a fingerless blue glove that goes up to her elbow, with light blue straps and buckles on her wrist and elbow. Were-Flying Squirrel Wind Elemental Hyde, Giant, and Shrunk Background Personality Wendy is an imaginative, mature, and very maternal young lady. She loves to care for her younger brothers, Michael and John, and often tells them stories of the imaginary world she was seeing in her dreams. Though her imagination is vivid and praised by them, her storytelling was initially looked down upon by her cantankerous and serious father, George, who found Wendy's stories and childlike nature to be immature and ridiculous, and voiced his desire to have her abandon her childhood as soon as possible to prepare herself for eventual adulthood. Because of this, she grew a fear of growing up and found comfort in the stories of what she referred to as the Dreamverse. Nevertheless, upon being relocated and changed in Dreamverse, Wendy ironically found her maturity and motherly instincts surfacing and growing. Later on, her experiences in this new dimension, it became a more prominent part of her character as all the adventurous events unfolded. This led Wendy to accepting the fact that even though physically she could never age anymore, inevitably she became an adult figure to the others. Even so, the young girl doesn't allow this revelation to destroy her wondrous imagination. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Omni-Were ' Were-Flying Squirrel *'Transformation' *'Gliding' *'Claws' *'Tail' *'Regenerative Healing Factor' Hyde *'Physical Transformation' *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Regenerative Healing Factor' In addition, she has gained Size-Altering abilities due to the mix of the various sources of her powers for unknown reasons. *'Size Reduction': Wendy possesses the power to reduce herself to the size of a nickel, approximately one-half inch in height. Elemental - Wind *'Wind Elemental' *'Aerokinesis': As a Wind Elemental, Wendy has the ability to mentally direct air particles, simply put, she can control the wind and air. She ha developed a wide array of powers mostly focused on her understanding of the wind. **'Flight': Wendy can create powerful wind currents, which she can fly on. **'Wind Blades': She can generate sharp focused winds capable of cutting stone, this is done by refining the force of the wind. **'Wind Blasts': She has the ability to generate directed blasts of high pressure wind with intense force. **'Whirlwind Creation': She can create isolated whirlwinds, which she can use to lift and carry objects, and attack enemies with. She can possibly create huge tornadoes and massive hurricanes. **'Acoustikinesis': Unlike most wind manipulators, Wendy also has an affinity for sound, being able to increase the vibrations in the air to amplify sounds, carry auditory signals from afar, which allows her to hear faraway conversations and other sounds. She can also create an area of silence or mute a small vicinity of noise. Skills *'Story-Telling' *'Swordsmanship' *'Swimming' Equipment *'Lost Ones/White Rebels Uniform' *'Rapier' Relationships Wendy’s Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Maia Mitchell Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Shapeshifters Category:Omni-Weres Category:The Lost Ones Category:White Rebels Category:Peter's Love Interests Category:Darnings Family